Shadow of the Heart
by TuniPeace1
Summary: Twilight sparkle does some research on the Crystal Empires past and discovers something that the empires ponies hoped to stay secret and private And shares it with Princess Celestia. A story about the rise of king sombra and the fall of the famed and mysterious Chrystal princess.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle cried as she galloped down the grand hall of the Canterlot Palace.

The Sun Princess was standing with her back turned, facing one of the stained glass windows. She darted her eyes at the coming Twilight. The little purple unicorn stopped and lowered her head in exhaustion. Princess Celestia turned to her anxious student and noticed she had a book with her. She took the book from Twilight and started reading it.

"You really love your history," said the Princess.

"But is this true?" asked the student. "Could this be the reason that Sombra did all of this? I am not justifying his actions but it calls into order the ways of these crystal ponies."

"My sister and I are also from that era," interrupted Princess Celestia, "but I will read with you on this account. It is fortunate that you found a book of the Crystal Empires history"

Twilight and Princess Celestia started reading the notes. It told of the famed and mysterious past rulers of the Empire, The Crystal Monarchy.

After Discord's stone imprisonment, some of the ponies in the young and unformed Equestria went their distant ways. Wanting to help the world free itself from the remaining chaos, Celestia and Luna traversed the lands still in disarray.

The former slaves within Discord's gem mines migrated. They journeyed far, far North to rid themselves of anything magical and overbearing.

They put their skills to good use. Being Earth ponies and miners, they were better adapted to the land than their normal land cousins. The area they chose for their new homeland was vast and cold. No trees, no rivers, just frozen land. Luckily, the settlers found caves. These caves had crystals that absorbed emotion and gave off warmth. They could be used for building.

After many years of working with these crystals, the mining ponies' outer appearance became like that of the mineral. Rare outsiders and visitors from other towns called them 'Crystal Ponies'.

Without magic or flight, it took the settler's decades, but over time they built a grand Empire, founded on the beliefs of peace and education.

Their leaders were strong in body and in brain. Their first Queen was a strong-willed and loving mare who took care of the youth in Discord's mines. She birthed 3 colts, all but one of whom died. That last colt had a colt, who married a beautiful mare of the fields. The field mare passed away in childbirth at a young age, leaving the King with a daughter – but not just any daughter.

This was one of the few fillies or colts who were truly born with the 'crystal' appearance. The citizens loved the Princess and dubbed her _Quartzia, Rose De Crystal of the Crystal Empire, The Crystal Princess_.

Unfortunately, like his wife before him, the King's health started to fail at a relatively young age.

The Princess would care for her father and help him to walk around their beautiful Empire. The ponies became nervous about the monarch's coming death – not for the passing away of such a valued member of the Empire, but because The Princess was not like other ponies. Somewhere within the family of the Monarchy, they had Alicorn ancestry. The civilians knew that Alicorns were the most powerful known type of pony with vast magic.

She could not hide her wings or her long pointy horn. Quartzia grew among the ponies of the Empire and they loved her as a filly. But as she grew, so did their fears.

Recorded accounts state that Quartzia Rose tried to treat her father's pains. However, the nursemaids would send her away, fearing that her magic would hasten his death. The Palace guards walked far from her. The chefs would prepare too much food so that she would not ask them to cook within the Palace for days at a time.

The Alicorn Princess did so very much for her citizens. She opened the largest school known, raised funds for the Library, and even helped in the fields during harvest. It was at one harvest when things went downhill for her even more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crystal Princess was becoming tired. She was using her hooves all day to pick and pluck. When she thought no one was looking, Quartz took up a berry bush with her magic. Unknown to her there was a worker picking at the bush. He became entangled within it.

"Oh dear Elements! No! I am sorry!" He cried.

The Princess gasped and shook her head. "No, no, I meant no harm! Truly I was-"

"I have a wife and 9 children! Please!" The worker sobbed as the Princess carefully put him down. She tried to comfort him, almost laying a hoof on his back. He looked at her wide-eyed, kicked dirt in her face and ran. She quickly rubbed her face, taking away the dirt with her hoof. Quartzia gasped and cried. The Alicorn then heard angry voices but her eyes were watery and red. When she looked over, the ponies became very scared. They galloped away.

"No, No! I just want to love my fellow ponies! No. No. No."

The distraught Princess ran into the forest. With her families help and direction so many generations ago, the ponies grew the farms and forest. Now it would be an often place for her to hide. She would come here at nights and wonder the wilds. The animals and flora did not mind her appearance. Quartzia Rose soon went to her favorite place to lay. She lowered her head and started sobbing.

"Am I that much feared as this _Discord_ they talk of? My strange wings and long horn. Why was I born this way!" She yelled and demanded from the heavens above. The Princess then put her face in her front folded legs and sobbed some more. Suddenly she felt something, or some pony, stroking her horn.

Quartzia immediately arose with her wings open and neck straightened. The figure could be seen behind a tree, within the shadow. The Princess squinted her frosty, sky blue eyes within that direction.

"Horn, you say?" Said the mysterious pony. "You are not the only one with a horn."

The Princess gasped as the mysterious figure stepped forward. Revealing himself as a silver-grey pony. He had black going down between his eyes, stopping at the beginning of his nose. A voluminous black mane and tail. She also noticed his unusual pointy red horn.

"At least your horn is the same color as the rest of you." The stranger said.

His green eyes and deep baritone voice instantly pierced her heart. Quartzia Rose became within a cold sweat, darting her eyes around. He then stepped forward. She locked her eyes on him, almost becoming dizzy.

"I know you. I have watched you."

The Princess gasped at this disclosure and forgot the hatred of her magic and wings. Quartzia flew. She flew fast and hard through the trees, cutting and piercing her wings but got through the canopy of thick tree tops.

'"No! Wait! I did not mean that I-" Pleaded the unknown unicorn.

He lowered his head, sighed and moved his eyes about. Stomping his hoof into the ground, he replaced his hood and went back into the forest shadows.

Twilight and Celestia looked at each another. Celestia turned her head away and began to ponder the reading.

"You see, I have complied this binder with recovered diary notes, witness accounts and time lines from the Empires Library archives. Also the Crystal Palaces chambers info." Pleaded Twilight Sparkle. "I, I think that the earlier belief that the Crystal Empire was-"

"How much have you studied?" Asked The Princess .

"All of it." The purple unicorn said as she looked away with despair and worry.

Celestia lowered herself to Twilight's level. She put a wing over her beloved student and smiled.

"Then you can just tell me what you have discovered, without worry. Everything will work out." Assured The Sun Princess.

The little unicorn nodded her head. She breathed out softly and started where she left off.

"Dear Princess log, hold my thoughts, hold my dreams, for no one within the world wants love from me."

_I fled to the confines of the deep wood that my family had planted for the ponies of this Empire out of love and compassion. After a misunderstanding at the farm, I was crying, sobbing as I usually do. Then this, this pony that I've never seen before came to me as I had my face hidden crying on top the soil. He touched me. My horn. Frightened, angry and defensive I had become. But then he came from the shadows. He revealed himself similar to me. He too had a horn, but no wings! The horn was smaller and red! I think a **Unicorn** is the type of pony he is. He opened his mouth and told me that he had watched me. That he knew me. His eyes-_

Suddenly the balcony doors burst open. The howling winters winds extinguished the lit candles. The nursing ponies that were attending to her wings looked around. The guards got close to Quartzia's bedside. The Princess herself looked around. She looked upward and saw a tiny flash within the darken ceiling. Quartzia squinted her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"You can leave my service for the rest of the night." Quartzia Rose ordered.

"Your injuries, my fair mare." Said a guard"

"**_Since when do you care_**?"

A mysterious voice echoed into the room. A voice that the Alicorn recognized.

"What is this, evil?!" Cried one other guard.

"If you wish _not_ to find out, then leave my chambers! I can handle this, _visitor_." Demanded the Princess.

The guards looked at one another. They told the Princess they would be right outside her door. Every pony left. Princess Quartzia arose from her bed. She closed the balcony doors, pulled the curtains and then re-lit the candles, all with her magic. She turned back to her bed and saw that stranger unicorn.

"What is the meaning of this?" She yelled.

The stranger unicorn was reading her diary. He then looked forward at her and smiled. The lining of his smile caused her to gulp and turn her head sightly but still looking upon him. The red-horned pony cleared his throat and looked on at The Princess with lowered eyelids.

"I do know you." He said.

"Then why not _I_ know _you_?" She demanded.

The unicorn laughed and then slid off her bed. He walked slowly to her. The Princess stood her ground as this bold, mysterious pony came within inches of her face. They stood there, looking at each other. Quartzia Rose looked at him intensely. The unicorn looking at her calmly.

As the night went on, The Princess and the stranger unicorn, now she knew as 'Sombra', talked with each other. Sharing feelings and emotions.  
She discovered that as a colt, he been abandoned by his family for being a Unicorn. He was too a Crystal Pony. They kept him long enough till he could be of schooling age, then dumped him into the forest. This is where Sombra discovered his ability over the shadows.  
The Alicorn and The unicorn were laying in bed together. Holding each other. She was just under his chin as she wrapped her front legs around his torso. He held her also, rubbing her shoulder as they both looked at the roof being lit by the light of the moon. Quartzia Rose had never been this comfortable with any pony. But for some invisible reason, there was a magnetism. A connection. A completion to her being.

"Then a few years later, I saw you. You were crying. In that spot where you are always. I had heard of you before hoof but had never seen you. You startled me. The wings and the horn. However, my shock grew to curiosity. I heard your father call you and that is when I saw you first fly."

Sombra looked down at Quartzia. She felt his over powering green eyes softly looking down at her. She quickly looked up and then away again.

"I frighten you?" Sombra asked.

"No, no. I've never been this intimate with any pony. Especially someone as-" .

"Strange and unusual as I be?"

"Mesmerizing, enchanting and beautiful. Oh! oh, my did I-" The Princess confessed, loosely.

Sombra laughed and dropped his head back.

"Well if your going to laugh, you can just leave!" She pouted.

Quartzia Rose released him, sat up and turned away. Crossing her front legs and closing her eyes. Sombra chucked some more and reached toward her. He then stopped and looked out the balcony. The Princess looked back at him and uncrossed her front legs.

"What is it?" She asked.

Sombra exhaled. "I Just may have to leave you. For now."

When the sun started to line the horizon, Sombra looked at the Princess, and The Princess at him. Like a bat going back to its cave, Sombra revealed his ability to turn to shadow. Turning into a mystical mist, he flew off into the remaining darkness of the morning. Quartzia galloped toward the balconies edge. She wanted to fly after her new friend. She noticed the ponies below her, walking about. With a heavy breath, Quartzia looked back up as the magical, shadowy mist of her friend disappeared.

"Oh. Oh, no." Disappointingly said the Princess.

She lowered her head and started back into her room sad and lonely but at the same time a feeling that she never thought she would feel. Love.

"What is this that I hear of you getting injured?" Her Father said as he burst through her bedroom chambers.

"Father! Should you not be in bed!"

"Not when my foal is getting hurt!" He snapped.

The King started to cough and wheeze, falling into his daughters front legs.

"Father, No! Guards! Retrieve the nurse maids at once!" Quartzia Rose screamed.

The sickly King started to cough up blood on to his hoof. The Princess gasped and started to cry in fright. She held her father close and started rocking him. Quartzia petted his head with her free hoof, laying her cheek on top of his head. She looked forward at the open balcony as tears dropped from her eyes like slow rain.

"Not yet father. Please? Not when I finally found a friend." She pleaded.

"Oh my dear child! Then I can truly be released. For you know what love is. You must rule with it."

"Father? Father! Oh. Oh, oh, oh, by the stone, no! No."

The Princess could almost feel her fathers spirit being lifted with the sun rising in the sky. For a moment she hated the dawn. Her new friend going away. And now her father passing away within her very hooves. But she would please her fathers wishes to rule with love.

"Yes father. I shall."

The nurse maids and guards rushed into the room. They placed The King on her bed. The Princess walked forward. Feeling light as a feather and so very detached from her surroundings. She walked further on to the balcony, looking toward the arising sun. The smell of a promising morning. The thoughts of the night with her friend. And then the current memories of her father's passing.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the coming days, The Empire buried their beloved King. The Princess became Junior Empress. Still Basically a Princess but with most of the ruling power besides the Counsel and Delegates. She passed new laws and corrected old ones. Quartzia visited Districts and Communities. Even announced her idea for new holidays and events to wash the tide of sorrow.

"It's shall be called The Crystal Fair." Explained Quartzia. "My ancestor created it long ago. I shall bring it back."

She was in the forest, in the late afternoon talking with Sombra. Sombra laying his head on her chest, and his back on the grass. He looked forward at the forest. His body relaxed. Quartzia laid on her belly with her legs curled under her body. One of her front legs wrapped around Sombra's chest. Her hoof moved up and down his chest as she explained her idea's to him.

"I'm going to have all the Districts and Wards bring their favorite goods and foods. I studied the hobbies and talents of the ponies. There shall be jousting, comedy and plays. Mostly crafts and foods, with some physical entertainment. But you know the Crystal Ponies, they care more for leisure and books then running up and down."

"I see that you are pampering them after all the things that they have done to you. All of the wicked thoughts and conspiracies." Sombra snapped softy.

"I'm becoming peaceful and have resolved their prejudging ways for myself! My father told me to rule with love. I am apart of him and I feel love within my being. I cannot go against who I' am. I, I love my ponies. _Our_fellow ponies"

Sombra raised himself to his belly, curling his legs under him. The Princess lowered her head, closing her eyes. Sombra looked on at her searching her face for emotion and an answer.

"I thought we had a common understanding." Disappointingly said Sombra.

"We do. But I love, and you, hate. It scares me."

Princess Quartzia said as she raised her head to his face, opening her eyes. They looked at each other gently, but with wanting a common ground from one another. Princess Quartzia chuckled, smiled and stood. She walked away a few feet. Sombra looked at her wide-eyed. His mouth slightly agape. Princess Quartzia lowered her head and long Alicorn neck, digging her front hoof into the dirt back and forth.  
Sombra walked over to her. He stayed to her side, and a little behind.

"I suppose opposites, attract. We are the same in so many ways. But the way that we want to treat others are so vastly different." Quartzia said to Sombra, quietly and with gentle concern.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. Sombra backed slightly away in a slight shock at her strong emotion. He gasped and looked at her wide-eyed. Raising his front hoof, Sombra became guarded. The Princess approached Sombra. She laid her head on his right shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in his ear. Sombra was a willing-uncomfortable to these emotions. They both looked forward ahead of themselves. He became strangely relaxed with her on his shoulder

"Do you hate _me_?" Quartzia asked.

Sombra's eyes widen again and mouth dried. He then lowered his head, closed his eyes and breathed heavily out of his nose.

"Your one of the few that I do not despise." He answered.

"I want to help you. I do not wish to change you. Let us be by each other's side. And I want to, need to, help you. It is alright."

"And I wish to _help_ you." Said Sombra with an ominous whisper.

As always, The Princess felt Sombra's eyes on her. Sombra looked at her through the sides of his eyes, with lowered eye lids. A closed mouth smile traced his face. Princess Quartzia's eyes flashed open. She backed away from him. The gray unicorn raised his head and looked at her. Princess Quartzia slightly turned her head, lowered her eye lids and looked at him questionably.

"I'm going to start the fair within a few weeks. I, I would like it if you came. Be by my side as my special escort and partner?" She pleaded gently.

Sombra huffed and puffed. He lowered his head, dashed his eyes around. He then turned away and walked into the beginning of the forest shadows. The red-horned unicorn stopped, turning his head slightly to Quartzia. Princess Quartzia looked on shocked and worried. She raised her right front hoof. Her mouth open in a "o" shape.

"Is that your answer? To me?" Quartzia asked sadly.

Sombra green eyes raced. He breathed heavily and went deeper into the forest. Princess Quartzia shut her eyes tightly and started to sob. The sound of her sob cut his ears sharply, with a slight internal burst. It gave him immediate pause and shock to his organs.  
Quartzia galloped hurrying out of the forest sobbing. Now the forest a place of pain, instead of peaceful retreat. Sombra looked on within the shadows as she hurried out of the woods. His eyes darted around and then rested to the left. His breathing was fast paced, chest pumping with blood. Sombra looked down at his chest. He put a hoof to it and gritted is teeth, opened mouthed. The unicorn stomped the ground in frustration at these confusing emotions. He turned to smoky shadow and retreated into the woods.

Over the weeks, Princess Quartzia did not go to the forest. She thought that Sombra had forgotten about her and did not want her company any longer. She poured her attention into making the Crystal Fair the happiest and most loving event in all the world. She even went to distant lands to invite other kingdoms and townships so that the Crystal Ponies could see ponies from all over the world.  
The ponies in the Empire started to learn from the Unicorns and Pegasus. They enjoyed the Pegasus speed and daring, and the Unicorns knowledge and skills. Many were sad when the Ambassadors had to leave. But they promised to return for the fair with their families.

Finally it seemed that the ponies within the Crystal Empire were accepting their Princess and seeing her again as one of their own. Ponies would call her for advice on where to set up the tents and fair structure's. Fillies and colts laughed and bounced around her, giving her baskets of berries and flowers. Even the ponies on the farms requested for Quartzia's help, using magic. Now she could fly and be free, use her magic and shower her people with love. Everything that she ever wanted. But looking on at the forest while volunteering in the mornings, and from the Palace at dusk. There was a hole within her soul. Like a tattered flag blowing in the wind.

Unknown to her, Sombra was stalking around the Empire. He was secretly watching her over the weeks within the fairs preparation. Wearing his hood. The ponies paid him no mind thinking him a visitor or traveler. He looked up at the Crystal Palace through the top of his hood. His jaw tightened.

The Princess was going over blueprints, laying in her bed. It was evening. She kept looking out the balcony. Quartzia sighed and closed it with her magic. The Alicorn coughed and drunk some tea that was beside her on a nearby table. She was becoming sick. She thought it was from the work of the fair. But secretly dreaded it was her families sickness.

The candles went out within the room. The Princess gave off a sigh and rolled her head back.

"It took you a while." Said slightly annoyed by the Alicorn. She then coughed and cleared her throat.

"_I see that working with these ponies has made you sick_." Said Sombra's echoing voice.

The Princess clears her throat. She then puts away her notes within a drawer. Quartzia takes a drink of tea and rubs her throat. Sombra appears at the foot of her bed. He looks on at her.

The Princess looks on at him with weakened eyes, a cold sweat and dizziness.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Sombra.

"So you _do_ care." She replied.

"Well your the one that said that you wanted me to accompany you to this _love-fest_. Your obviously not feeling well. And you might need me and my ways more than-"

Quartzia tackled and hugged him as tightly as she could. She hummed gleefully on his shoulder. The Princess then pushes Sombra back, resting her hoofs on his shoulders and looks on at him with a closed mouth smile.

"And I know exactly what you are going to wear."

"You would dress me now? I'm taking flight from here. Enjoy your fair!" Sombra snapped.

He turned away and made his way toward the balcony.

"No! No!" Quartzia chuckled. "Wait, *cough*,*cough*, I do not care if your horn just shows up, as long, *cough*, as it is you! *cough*,*cough*,*cough*."

Sombra turned back to her with some concern. He rushed over to her and caught the dizzy Princess.

"You are surely ill, young Empress." Sombra said.

"If you leave me I would surely waste." Quartzia cooed.

Sombra looked down at her wide-eyed. He took her to bed, laid her down and then covered her with the warm blankets. The gray unicorn sat on top of the covers on the beds edge Quartzia took his hoof and held it in her own two hooves.  
Looking up at him with twinkling eyes and a weak closed smile. He looked at her curiously and nervously. The red-horned pony then left the bed and went towards one of the walls. He angrily looked forward and frustrated.

Princess Quartzia looked on at him. She turned her head to him, on her pillow. She breathed heavily and sighed.

"Even though I know that thou shalt ever say it. I Missed you, very much so. And I know that you missed me too. So I shall embrace your presence as those words that I long to hear. I shall not say it before you say them." Weakly said the Princess.

Sombra lowered his head and darted his eyes around. A red glow went over is once green irises. He increasingly became more frustrated and angry at these emotions. Suddenly he turned to The Princess and slowly started to walk toward her. His face changing form. The unicorns once brilliant green eyes were now red and menacing. The green now on the once white part of the eyes and a purple energy flowing from the outer edges of his eyes. His teeth sharpened like a wolf with his mouth slightly agape. The sick Princess rested on her elbows as she looked at him coming forward to her.

"Sombra?" She asked with concern.

"What have you done. What have you done to me!" He yelled

"What do you-"

"You said that you would never change me! Every time that you, you are away from me, I feel weak and torn. When I see you I'm nervous, yet filled with excitement and bliss. Then when you sob or cry-" He answered.

"Oh, ho, ho." Chuckled The Princess. "Sombra, that means you _care_, about me. Why you might even-"

"Might what?" He Snapped. "What darn you?"

Sombra went over to her bedside again. Princess Quartzia sat up and looked at the upset, gray unicorn. He was breathing heavily. She was calm and collected. The loving Alicorn reached out to him and hugged him. Then she turned her face to hiss cheek and kissed him. Sombra rushed off the bed again and held his cheek. His face and eyes went back to normalcy. He turned away from her and looked at Quartzia through the corners of his eyes. She laughed and then fell into bed. The Princess sighed and then turned away, snuggling under the covers.

"Merry twilight, Sombra." Quartzia yawned.

Sombra turned back to her. He sighed and went over to the bed again. He laid in bed with her, on top of the covers. Quartzia snuggled her back to the unicorns front torso, grabbing his front leg and wrapping it around her. Sombra blushed heavily. But soon fell comfortably asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The fair was fast approaching. Princess Quartzia was becoming more and more Ill by the day. Sombra made his appearance known now. The Alicorn needed help getting around the Empire and The gray unicorn helped. Sombra was upset that she was doing these things for the ponies that once teased and feared them. Now she was near death and Quartzia still made it a need to get the fair underway.

Finally it was the day of the fair. Early morning, Sombra helped the Princess put on some ceremonial red robes. She was pale and in a cold sweat. But when Quartzia looked at her friend, for a moment she felt better. And they both knew that their company together was the best medicine.

Quartzia made it a priority to show him to all of her close guards and trusted advisers. She put her front leg around Sombra and waved to subjects and visitors alike. The Alicorn Empress made him stick to her like glue. Quartzia wanted to show the gray unicorn joys, happiness, peace and love. The community coming together, the laughter and discovery of meeting new ponies and learning from each other.  
They freely went to events, like the jousting, and the crafts section. They viewed the different animals from the forest and the farms had gathered. Even some rare animals that she specially sent for from South of the Empires border. They ate sweet foods and hearty meals. Sombra and Quartzia even found time to joke and talk within one of their free time sessions between events.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm an artist?" Quartzia Rose asked Sombra.

"No you did not." He replied. "I just believed that you were an overly outgoing mare that would love the shadow on a fly"

"Well, why not?"

Sombra sighed and rolled his eyes. The Princess reached for the unicorns hoof. She looked forward at him and gently shook her head, with a light smile.

"Sombra." Quartzia sighed. "As long as we are alive we must live with others. No I do not appreciate the buzzing of a fly but it will always buzz. That is the way it is, and it will always fly around us ponies. So why waste so much energy and time plotting and hating, when it is easier to love and forget the little flaws of others?"

Sombra stood at the table. Slamming his hoofs down on its surface. He gritted his teeth and turned away from the compassionate Princess.

"Your being fake!" He snapped. "Do you not despise anything? Any pony!"

"I do." She answered. "I despise hatred of any kind. Prejudging of any kind and using my emotion or losing my emotions to some ponies will when they try to upset me. I shall not have another pony use my emotions to make me into something that I do not like. If I do not like the way they are acting, then I shalt stoop to their level! I will be better. And unfortunately you cannot see that. I care for you Sombra. You were the first friend, besides my father, that I ever had. And I will always care about you. And even though you shall never say it, I know that I have planted something within you."

The Princess Leaves the table ahead of him. Sombra lowers his head and looks at her walking slowly away through the tops of his eyes. The gray unicorns eyes starting to shine red again within the irises.

The Princess gathered every pony within the Empire to the base of the Palace. She had a four-foot podium with what looked like a crystallized heart. It was small. Only about 4 inches or so. Just small enough to fit within a ponies hoof.

"Mares and gentle-colts. Here ye, hear ye! This is your Empress Quartzia Rose De Crystal speaking to you, my dear Empire ponies and visitors. Your Empress has crafted a commemorative Crystal Heart to mark this day. This heart is of special crystals that are similar to the Elements of Harmony. When you concentrate love and compassion into the Crystal, it will send a wave of energy throughout a limited area. Within about a 30 hoof radius or so. I have instructed all the Crystal Masons to craft one for every citizen and visitor alike. So that love can spread across the world."

The crowd of ponies looked at each other. They smiled and talked positively about this invention of the Princess. The Princess then demonstrated with the Crystal Heart she had. Quartzia placed her horn on the small heart, concentrating love and peace into it. The heart then slightly vibrated and shot a gentle wave of light-rainbow energy out from its self. The ponies closest to her felt the love and compassion of the wave. They laughed and smiled. Sombra was just behind those ponies. He got Dizzy and almost passed out.  
There was something about that energy that made him sick and uneasy. The energy stopped a little over a minute. Sombra was starting to make his way through the crowd when Quartzia fell. Her eyes rolled back and she slightly turned her head side to side.

"Quartzia! Darn it! Out of my way, now!" He demanded. "It is that foolish love energy!"

Sombra made his way even past the guards. He got to his knees and raised her close to his chest. She was very limp and her eyes slightly opened. Quartzia remembered the feel of her friend. She wrapped her front legs around his neck and coughed.

"It is alright, my dearest and closest, most beloved friend." The Princess assured.

But the red-horned unicorn shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"If you did not exhaust yourself on these ungrateful ponies-"

"So you _do_ wish me around, you? Hmm?" Quartzia cooed at Sombra. She raised her head and looked at the Crystal Heart. The nurses arrived to take her within the Palace but she refused. Instead she raised The Crystal Heart with her magic and concentrated all of her power and will into it. The Crystal Heart grew to about two feet in diameter. She then enchanted the heart to stay in place at the based of the palace.

"My fellow ponies, I shalt be around very much longer. I'm about to pass."

The crowd gasped and cried in horror and shock. They looked around at each other with fright and nervousness.

"Hear me!" She demanded. "I leave you with this gift. It is basically my plan from before but on a larger scale. Instead of having one heart for every pony, all of you shall share your love with the Empire and the world. Just concentrate your love and hopes into the heart and a wave of pure peace and loving serenity shall pass over the lands of the world. Try it."

The ponies followed her direction. They bowed their heads and concentrated. Suddenly a strong wave rushed out of the heart. Sombra had an adverse affect to the wave. Blasted from Quartzia, Sombra caught a post mid-air and held on.

"Sombra! Sombra!" The Princess cried out to him. She turned on to her belly and reached for him within the blowing wave. His body was starting to crack and flake. He yelled in agony.

The wind of love and peace stopped after a few moments. The broken unicorn crawled over to the now sitting Princess. He fell to her lap and passed out. Quartzia looked down at him sad and disappointed. Tears dropped from her eyes as she pet his dark mane.

"We truly are different. Your body is harden crystal with hate and distrust for any pony. Any love that I try to give you or show you, you hate."

The Princess sobbed, holding Sombra close to her. His wounds began to heal. He awoke and shot up out of Quartzia Rose's arms. The Alicorn looked at him with caution and concern. Raising a hoof to her mouth tears dropped from her widened eyes. She coughed and cried at the same time. Sombra held her close to him, putting her head on his shoulder. The Princess shut her eyes and sobbed.

"I was going to make you my king. But I cannot. Not only because I'm about to pass away. You would do wrong to our fellow ponies."

He took Quartzia by her shoulders and looked at her. Tears were dropping from her eyes. His mouth was slightly agape.

"You care of these _ponies_ more than _me_?" Sombra asked with a gentle anger.

"I care about the ponies, yes. But you are the shadow of my heart." Answered Quartzia Rose. She rubbed her hoof on his cheek. "And I know that I'm the light within yours. Am I not?"

The gray unicorn looked away from her and took in a deep breath.

"You will not even answer your dying Princess?" She joked.

"Your not going to pass. Especially not like this on the palace grounds in front of all these ponies." He snapped.

"Even though you will never say it. I will for the both of us."

The Princess, with the last bit of her strength pulled herself close to Sombra. She put her mouth to his ear.

"_I love you_." She said quietly. Sombra turned his face to hers. They faced each other. The Princess looked forward at him and then pressed her lips to his. She deeply and willingly kissed him for all the subjects to see. The red-horned unicorn was frozen and still. He was never been kissed before and did not expect it from his close companion. Quartzia released herself from him. Wiping his lips of her kiss and lightly smiling.

"_I, I love. I love_-" Said Princess Quartzia with her last breath. She collapsed in Sombra's arms. Her body, lifeless.

"Quartzia, Quartzia Rose, stop it! Quartzia if this is some type of silly joke for me to say those silly words, fine! Quartzia Rose, I, I care about you. If I did not I would not be with you, you know that!" Yelled Sombra.

He shook her lightly trying to wake her. The unicorn started to breathe heavily and looked at her up and down. The Nurse Ponies went down next to him and the lifeless Princess. They checked her. Looked at one another, then at Sombra and the guards. They shook their heads and started to cry.

"I'm so very sorry. She's, she's gone. She has passed." Regretfully said one of the Nurses. Sombra shook his head. The guards and the people gasped and cried out in disbelief and sorrow.

"Quartzia, No! No, darn it, your stronger than this! Your stronger than death!" The gray unicorn pleaded.

Sombra tightly held Quartzia Rose close to him, raising her head to his shoulder. He started rocking with her back and forth. He then shut his eyes tightly. Purple energy flowed from his eyes. The unicorns teeth became sharp again. The nurse pony tapped him on the shoulder. Sombra's eyes popped open with red irises. Startled and sorry, The Nurse tried to talk reason with him.

"We, we need to take her away. Her body needs to-"

"You. _All_ of you. That is all any of you ever wanted to do. Take and take. Selfish!" Snapped Sombra.

The Nurse backed away and looked on at him. The red-horned unicorn darted his eyes around at the crowd. He then raised his head and looked around at them angrily. The ponies backed away and gazed at him. The guards were suddenly blasted away from behind the gray unicorn by a shadowy wave.

"All you ponies ever wanted to do was take and never give back! Abandon those that are different. Now you love her because she is dead! Love her when she gives you treats and fairs. Not when all she wanted was your love freely! She had to pay for it! I know that it is the work of this, this '_love Crystal Heart_'. It is the last part of the Princess's love for this ungrateful empire. And none of you shall ever see it again!

"Sombra Said. And he hid the Crystal Heart in a place were no pony would ever find it again. Who So ever reads this. Please help us. We are sorry for what we have done to these two children of the Empire. But the future generations should not suffer the same fate as we are now for our foolishness." Said Twilight. "That, that's it Princess. Sombra took over the Empire out of what he felt was revenge to the prejudging ponies. He did not see that Quartzia was going to make it a better place for every pony. "

"Neigh Twilight sparkle, he did see that." Princess Celestia corrected. "He knew that the ponies of the Empire were opening their hearts and minds to differences. But he felt that they were not deserving of such compassion after all the wrong that the ponies had caused both to him and Quartzia. But like the Beloved Princess said, '_You should be better than those that treat you wrong_'. Luckily Luna and I had heard news of this occurring, but not until many months later, after her death."

Twilight Sparkle looked around and lowered her head. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"There was something else that I noticed. Princess Celestia." She confessed.

"Oh? What may that be?" The Princess asked.

"The Crystal Heart is similar to the Elements of Harmony. And she seemed to pour her soul into it. At least a part of it. All of her power went into that heart."

"Yes, and there is a part of Luna's and my spirit within the elements also." Answered The Princess. "Every pony that wields the Elements of Harmony puts in a piece of their hopes, dreams, love and soul. Luna and I did and now you and your friends also. And so will the next generation after you. That is how we live on and how harmony becomes stronger. No matter in death or within life, harmony and love never dies. The spirit of it lives on. But so does hate and chaos unfortunately." Answered Celestia.

Twilight nodded her head and then went over to Celestia. Celestia lowered a wing and embraced the little unicorn with it.

"Oh my, Equestria! That was boring." Snapped Discord. "You! Purple little pony. You are not invited to the palace for a month! Bringing that mush fest around here and killing the mood of my awesome presence."

Discord crossed his arms and tapped his Lizard foot fast paced. Looking at first Twilight Sparkle and then Celestia. Celestia and Twilight's mouth both agape.

Then Twilight said, "But that was ancient historical information."

Discord snapped "Yes '_ancient_; history. Now you go and date a nice worm from the garden and see if he would be willing to read with you while my little 'rainbow sherbet' and I try to wash off that snooze fest with some jam filled hoof shoes."

The Alicorn and Unicorn looked at the Draconequus and made displeasing grunts. He looked at them and then cocked his head back.

"We were not going to eat them! We were going to catapult them into towns around Equestria!" He answered.

"That was you?" Snapped Twilight.

"I think my cat is in the oven. Gotta see if it is still needs its litter changed." Said the mischievous being as he started to float away.

"That was you?" Celestia snapped.

Discord turned to Celestia and sighed. He lowered his eye lids and shoulders.

"Really Celestia? You don't know me by now?" He answered.

Twilight and Celestia gave chase to the flying, laughing and taunting Discord. The two of them also laughing and taunting him back.

Thee End.


End file.
